


[Podfic] You're a Universe | written by Jiksa

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Depression, Disordered Eating, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Harry doesn’t ever mean to hurt him; Louis doesn’t know how to tell him that it’s the only thing he ever does anymore.Or, Louis’s a stay-at-home dad in London and Harry’s a business expat in Qatar. Louis doesn’t know how much longer their marriage can survive the distance.





	[Podfic] You're a Universe | written by Jiksa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're A Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669124) by [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa). 



> This was recorded for the very patient Jiksa for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction. Thanks for your donation, and for introducing me to this lovely fic!
> 
> Harry sings a lovely lullaby throughout this fic that I tried to sing, I really did. And...it was terrible, so I chickened out. So go listen to Boats and Birds for the tune, which I was completely unable to provide.

Art by Jiksa 

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p4k4vk82e2ycqz4/You%2527re_a_Universe.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hbulp67w28fcx4y/You%2527re_a_Universe.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 84MB/65MB | **Duration:** 01:31:13 

  
---|---


End file.
